


Fist Bump

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman wants his friends Balthazar to fist him while they are in Italy together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist Bump

Fist Bump  
(A Norm/Balty one-shot)

Norman danced up to the table to get another drink. The night was going better than expected, being on vacation was just what he needed after a year of working and fans and all the drama. It had been easy enough to call a few friends and it was even better when they agreed to meet him.   
Now here he was, late evening dancing around the fire with his friends. Drinking things he couldn’t even pronounce, all his friends gathered around him, beautiful music in his ears. He took a drink and sauntered back over to them, the alcohol in his body make him heat up he undid the first few buttons on his shirt and flipped his hat backwards. His long sleeves rolled up on his forearms.  
Balty was at the DJ setting up more music, Alex and Mila already hanging all over each other, she seemed to be happier without her husband being here and Alex certainly was. He watched them dance together as Balty came stumbling back over to him.  
Norman laughed as his foot got caught on a rock and he bumped into him, his arms wrapping around his waist to keep himself from falling. Norman grabbed him by the back of the shorts and pulled him up, making sure to keep his arm around him but it wasn’t working because he was more than a little tipsy himself.  
“Norman! Where did you go?” Balty yelled over the music, smiling at his friend.  
“Needed another drink!” Norman shouted back, moving his body from side to side, Balty getting into the rhythm and moving along with him. His head rolled onto Normans shoulder and he laughed so hard he snorted, his friend was defiantly close to being totally drunk, he was amazing he was still standing.  
“I love you Normie!”  
Norman shook him head, “love you too man!” he kissed his cheek quickly like he always did but this time Balty turned his head and stuck his tongue out at him, Norman snorted and did the same towards him.   
Balty stumbled and their tongues touched briefly before Norman pulled away laughing, not wanting anyone to see what just happened in case cameras where around. Last thing he needed was to make Balty`s wife suspect something.  
“Sorry man.” Balty mumbled, looking at Normans mouth.  
“No problems man, just don’t wanna get your wife upset ya know?”  
Balty nodded and looked around, Norman hadn’t seen her in some time now and figured she went back to the hotel to sleep, “she’s back at the room man, passed out awhile ago.”  
Norman looked at him, meeting his eyes and holding them for a long while. Something passed between them but neither one of them could say what it was exactly but it was there, like a rubber band linking them together, pulling hard until their bodies where lined up evenly.  
Norman felt Balty grab his side, his nails digging in before retracting and rubbing over the same spot. He moaned quietly, too quiet for anyone other than Balty to hear him.   
“You okay Norm?”   
Norman swallowed, suddenly rock hard and just about to break the zipper of his jeans, “yeah I`m good just kinda feel horny randomly..its odd.”  
He laughed, “yeah, fuck Ive been that way all night man.”  
Norman looked down and sure enough he was hard also, he could see the thick outline of his cock against his khaki shorts. He wasn’t paying attention and someone bumped into his arm and sent him toppling over but Balty caught him by the front of the shirt, his arm looking very large, tanned and muscled and his cock jumped.  
“What?” Balty asked, looking down at his arm, “something there?”  
Normans mouth went dry as he blushed, turning away from everyone else to go lean against a nearby tree, Balty following close behind him.   
“What’s up?”  
“Nothing, just needed some air.”  
He laughed, “we are outside man, surrounded by air. You got something against my arms now, I know they aren’t as big as yours but they look pretty good.”  
Norman gasped, looking down at them again. “Yeah, no they are nice, that’s the problem.”  
Balty looked confused, “come on man don’t dick around, what’s goin on?”  
Norman gave a short laugh, “just kinda made this stupid bucket list before we came here, a sexual one.”  
Balty snorted, “yeah Italian women are hot as fuck huh, of course I`m not allowed to look but it don’t surprise me that you are lookin to broaden your sexual spectrum.”  
“Yeah, good word broaden. That’s exactly what I want but its not with women.” Norman looked down, still embarrassed in front of one of his best friends.  
Balty whistled, “nothing wrong with that. What are some if ya don’t mind me asking?”  
Norman shrugged, there was only one thing he wanted to try since forever but it was hard for him to say it. “Kinda want to get fisted.” He said quickly and looked down, not wanting to see judgement on his face. But when nothing came he looked up.  
“You serious, that’s why you were lookin at my arm just now?” Balty lifted his arm up again.  
Norman groaned, seeing the hard muscles and thick veins in his forearm and hands, large hands.   
“Jesus you are serious, you ever done that before, with anyone?”  
Norman shook his head and put his hands up, “had to notice I got big hands man, big hands.”  
Balty nodded and looked at how hard Norman was. It wasn’t a secret that he and Norman were close, they had never fooled around because of his wife but it had always been in the air around them when she wasn’t with them, he put his finger up.  
“Give me a second okay?”  
Norman nodded and watched him walk away. His face beet red, the alcohol was making him brave. He watched Balty go over to Mila and Alex who had started making out in the corner, he spoke to them quickly and came back.  
“Lets go.” He said and pulled on his arm.  
“Go where, what did you say?”  
Balty leaned in close, “they are gonna cover for me.”  
Norman panted, “cover for what?”  
He smirked, “you know what, come on lets go to your room.”  
Norman groaned and let Balty drag him away from the party and towards the hotel room. Norman got in front to lead the way, his heart hammering in his chest the entire time. Still not sure what was going to happen but if Balty was having someone cover for him it was serious.  
He unlocked the door and stepped inside so he could come in also. Closing the door he barely had time to turn around before Balty was on him. Slamming him back into the door, capturing his lips roughly. Scraping teeth until he got the hint and kissed him back.   
He groaned into his mouth, he had wanted so long to kiss him like this and not be looked at by everyone. Norman gripped the sides of his shirt and pulled Balty closer until he could feel his hard cock brush against his own. Putting his hands into his hair and kissing him deeper, letting himself go a little until he pulled back.  
“What are we doin?”  
Balty smiled and kissed down his neck a little. Tasting sweat and sunshine on him. “We are doing what we have always wanted to do.”  
Norman let his head fall back as he kissed on him, Balty`s hands unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off his body, letting his hands touch his skin and drift over his nipples and his stomach. “You want it too?”  
Balty moaned against his chest, “fuck yeah Norm, always have but you know its hard for me.”  
“Fuck yea its hard.” He groaned and rubbed his cock, Balty moaned and grinded into him.   
“Take these off, wanna see all of you.” Balty stepped back.  
Norman blushed and worked his pants and boxers to the floor and stepping out of them, standing naked and a little nervous in front of him until Balty moaned and started to take his own clothes off. Norman watched intently, seeing his sculpted chest and the tattoos on him, wanting to lick and kiss every single one.   
Normans eyes looked over his body to his hard cock but mostly his eyes kept going to his arms again, then back to his face where he was smiling.   
“You really want it?” He rubbed up his forearm.  
Norman groaned and nodded, walking forward to run his hands up Balty`s hands and his arms, feeling the muscles flex under his touch, “fuck yeah i want it.”  
He grabbed Normans hand and he was lead to the bathroom, “lets get in, get you cleaned up for it huh?”  
Norman nodded and stepped into the shower with him, the hot water getting the dirt and sweat to wash off of them. Balty grabbed a clean rag and soaped it up before turning him around.   
“Whoa, what you doin man?” Norman asked, turning to watch him squat down.  
“Gonna clean you up, you may have something you want but i want something too, wanna taste you.”  
Norman growled and his body shook, “you do?”  
Balty licked his lips and nodded, “yeah you got a nice ass Norm and I wanna taste, so turn and let me do it.”  
Norman turned around, feeling his lips against his lower back before kissing down over his cheeks. Then he felt the warm rag rubbing against him, cleaning between his cheeks and down his legs, around the front to his cock and balls, getting everything nice and clean.  
“God, that feels good already.” He moaned and let his head rest against the wall.  
“Yeah I know, just wait.”   
Norman turned back around and grabbed him on the back of the neck. Bringing him in for another hot, consuming kiss. Teasing him with his tongue, his hands going all over his water slicked body. “Need you right now.”  
Balty nodded and they got out of the shower, not bothering to towel off and went back into the bedroom, Norman being pushed back on the bed while he got down on his knees and took him into his mouth.”  
“Fuck!!!!” Norman yelped and watched as Balty sucked him good and fast, taking him deep into his throat. He watched the way his tongue swirled around his cock. The way his cheeks hollowed out made his hips buck up, his cock sliding further down his throat.  
“Come on Balty, stop before I cum.” Norman begged, pulling at his hair but still thrusting up into his hot mouth.  
He pulled off with a wet plop and smiled before his tongue snaked over his balls, drawing a whine from him, “you react so easily Normie, gonna have to keep still for the next part.”  
Norman smirked at him, leaning over to get his lube from his bag, Balty giving him a look, “what, I like to be nice and wet when i jerk off. Here, uh how do we do this?”  
“Have you ever had your ass played with before?”  
Norman nodded, blushing as always. “Been awhile though.”  
Balty smiled, “yeah I’m gonna need to work on you til you’re ready, don’t wanna hurt this sexy ass do we?”  
Norman pushed him and laid on his back only to be moved onto his hands and knees, feeling very vulnerable like this. His ass up for grabs in the air, “like this?”  
He nodded, “still want a taste remember.”  
Norman groaned and felt his hot breath against his ass making him clench up. But Balty`s hands were there to spread his ass open. He groaned deep in his chest when he felt his facial hair scraping his thighs, trying not to act so needy and push back onto his mouth. Then he felt it, his tongue licking over him, “god!” he groaned and let his head fall between his shoulders, trying to breath so he didnt pass out when Balty`s tongue swirled over his hole.  
“Shit, you taste good Norm, you ready to start?” he asked, panting a little as doing this made him even harder than he was before.   
“Fuck yea, need it.” Norman moaned and looked back to see him putting lube on one of his fingers, also adding some to his hole, making him jump. “that’s cold.”  
Balty laughed, “if its too much let me know yeah?”  
“You done this before?” Norman asked quickly.  
“Yeah I have.”  
“Men or women?”  
“Both.” Balty said and kissed his cheek before putting one finger inside of him. Slowly going past the tight ring of muscles until he was knuckle deep, hearing Norman moaning the whole time.  
“God, I missed that feeling. Another.”  
Balty smiled and added more lube before getting another finger inside. Seeing the way his back arched almost had him blowing his load all over the place, “fuck you look good like this, stretched out around my fingers.”  
“Move them, please.”  
He started to move his fingers slowly, getting deeper every time. Scissoring them open, trying to stretch him out. “God you got a tight little ass.” He groaned and kissed over his ass again.  
“God, it feels good. Another.”  
Balty laughed, “not gonna rush babe, if ya haven’t noticed I got big hands too and your ass is tight as fuck, maybe if I just do this.” He curled his finger and found that ball of nerves inside him.  
“Fuck!!” Norman moaned and arched his back. Pushing against his fingers so they would go in deeper, “don’t stop...shit that’s good.”  
Balty stopped and Norman whined, “stop whining, don’t need ya coming from that do we?” Norman shook his head no and he added more lube to his already drenched fingers and added a third one.   
“Fuck...feels so good. I need more.” Norman begged and pushed backwards.  
Balty watched as Normans greedy ass pushed back against his fingers, trying his hardest to get them deeper. His ass already looked full, stretched around his fingers. “Gonna add the next one, you’re doin good man.” He put his pinkie in and Normans body shook, his legs shaking the most.   
“Balty please..I just wanna feel it all.” Norman let his front half lay against the bed, looking between his legs to see Balty`s arm. He just groaned and pushed back again.  
“How’s it feel baby?”  
Norman panted, “feels so fucking good man, shoulda done this sooner.”  
Balty grinned and curled his fingers inside to hit his prostrate again, I fuckin love when you arch back like that. Gonna fist you til you cum, then watch you ride me til I cum. How’s that sound?”  
“Fuck yes, please just do it.” His voice cracked and his body was covered in sweat.   
“Fine, last one.” He added more lube and watched as Normans ass sucked in the last finger, he hand to push in a little to get his whole thumb in, rubbing small circles on his lower back as he pushed in, “doin good baby, just a little more.”  
“Ahh..god feel so full.” Norman moaned, his cock leaking like crazy between his legs, ready to shoot off at any moment.  
“You look so full, fuck you look amazing. Just a little more.” He pushed his whole hand in, curling his fingers into a fist to get into him up to the wrist and his lower forearm. “I’m in, all the way Norm.”  
“Move, god please move it.” He pushed back against him and screamed.  
Balty watched Norman fuck himself back until he screamed, his ass stretched impossibly wide. He pushed in, seeing his ass eat up more of his forearm, then pulled back out again. His own breath had started to come out as a pant, feeling Norman falling apart.  
“Fuck Balty....I feel so close already...don’t want it to end.”  
Balty groaned hearing Norms voice like that, husky and overly stimulated. “It’ll happen again baby, need to see this again. Now cum for me.” He pushed his fist in once more, going deeper than he had any other time.  
“Fuuuuckk!!!” Norman screamed and came hard, shooting all over the sheets. His mouth open as he tried to pant around it, his eyes slammed shut. His body shaking and moving while he rode it out.  
Balty put his head against his lower back, kissing over it. “fuck you did so good, you feel up to riding me?”  
Norman nodded and Balty slowly pulled his fist out as easily as he could until it was out and Norman fell on his side. Balty crawled to the head board and sat down, watching Norman pull himself up.   
“You sure?”  
Norman nodded and hovered over his cock. Holding onto him as he stood him up and sat down fast, his entire cock going deep inside.  
“Shit, Norm. Ride me, make me cum.”  
Norman smiled and started moving up and down his cock, leaning forward to kiss him. Their breath mingling together, his eyes closed as Balty watched his cock slip in and out.   
He gripped his hips, “fuck I`m so worked up I cant last, god!!” He thrusted up hard, spilling himself inside Normans ass, pumping up until he couldn’t move any more.   
Norman leaned forward until their heads touched, both breathing hard together. “Thank you, that was fucking amazing.” He kissed him slowly, tasting him, not wanting to ever let him leave this room.  
“No thank you, been wantin you for a long time, need to keep this up.”  
Norman grinned, “and your wife?”  
“I know but I need this, you do too.”  
Norman closed his eyes, “yeah I do.”


End file.
